pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultra-Competition
Scubadave was at home, very bored. His cell phone rang. He picked up. "Hey Scubadave, get over to my house right now!" Phineas' voice came from the other end, excited. "OK, Phineas" Scubadave said. Scubadave went over to Phineas and Ferb's house. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and a whole bunch of other people were there too. There was a series of rings and half pipes and other things laying around the backyard. "Phineas, what's going on?" Scubadave asked. "This will be the Ultra-Competition, we will test the skills of various people in a series of competitions. Sign ups are over there. You can sign up for as many competitions as you want. Any Questions?" Phineas replied to the whole crowd. Several hands went up. "Ok, we can get started know, go and sign up there ." Phineas said. "Oh no, he has his host voice on." Isabella said. "Competitions included are: #Painting #Song (Submit lyrics to my talk page) #Martial Arts #Skateboarding #Rollerskating #Iceskating #Scootering (what ever it's called) #Football #Soccer #Smartness (Test form) yeah it boring but give Baljeet a break #Instrument Playing #Acting #Inventiveness/Handiness #Swimming "These will occur in this order." Phineas explained some more. The Painting Competition These are the people who entered (note: stats input in blog will not be shown in any competition). #Scubadave #Isabella #Jenny #Heinz84's Jason "Well that sucks, we have so little people in this one." Phineas said. "Danjo's out of town with his dad." "Alright lets begin," Phineas started "you all have half an hour to create any painting of any style." Each of the contestants was given an entire art set and a canvas. They all worked diligently for 30 minutes. Scubadave made a still-life drawing. Isabella painted a surrealist picture. Jenny painted a dove. Jason used characol and roughly sketched a black cat. After this period of time, a bell rang and the contestants step back. Phineas comes by and checks each of the paintings. He writes something down and moves on. "Alright guys lets start the next competition." Phineas said. The Singing Competition #Candace #AgentP's Peter Smith #Isabella #Heinz84's Jason #Gurgy's Irwin #TD's Sarah #Hyperhearts #P&I4EVAH's Alice FS "More than for painting, that's for sure." Phineas commented. Candace started first. She sang What does he want? What kind of present does he dream about A leather wallet or a singing trout What I should get him is a mystery And if it's lame, will he still want me? What does he want? A DVD or some video games What does he want? Or maybe one of those new digital frames What does he want? Something to fit his personality What does he want? The perfect present is eluding me My friends all tell me that I shouldn't obsess But how can I avoid the stress? I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess What does he want? A fancy cell phone or a tube of grout What does he want? I don't know, but I'll figure it out What does he want? Rear-view mirror glasses as seen on TV What does he want? I only wish I knew what he got me... Cause I hear it's perfect.'' What does he want? Peter Smith was up next, he began to sing. British-British accent, British-British accent, British-British accent, British-British accent... '' ''Fe-erb! '' ''Originally British '' ''And speaks with a British accent '' ''British-British accent, British-British accent '' ''They say he dates Vanessa D. '' ''Who's really out of his lea-ea-eague! '' ''He's got more than an accent '' ''(Wah-ah) '' ''He's got a pointy-nosed step brother '' ''(Ah) '' ''And the women swoon whenever they hear him say '' ''{Ferb} Uh...hi? '' ''He's Fe-erb! Fe-e-erb Fletcher! '' ''{MM} But you can call him Agent F. '' ''Fe-erb! '' ''{MM} I said you can call him... '' ''A-gent-F! '' "No Comment." Ferb said astounded. Next was Isabella, she sang ''Yellow Sidewalk ''Isabella: Well, listen to this. '' ''Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la. '' ''Isabella': Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow, I'll tell you what to do, Take the walkway that's yellow. It'll get you where you want to go, Just take that yellow sidewalk. ''Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la. '' ''Isabella: Just take the yellow one, not the one that's burnt umber.'' And don't you take that purple one, it's covered with lumber. Candace: What? Isabella: A log truck overturned last Tuesday, Take the yellow sidewalk. ''Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo!'' Traffic Cop: Nothing to see here. Move along. ''Isabella: If you wanna bust your brothers,'' Put one foot after another, There's a road that leads you out of this square, And there's nothing really stopping us, So let us state the obvious If you're standing here, baby, Isabella and Patchkins: You're going nowhere. ''Isabella: So if you're really in a busting mood.'' Please don't think I'm being rude. Just grab yourself some take-out food and hit that yellow sidewalk. ''Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.'' Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.. ''Isabella: So remember, if you wanna bust your brothers, stay on the yellow sidewalk! '' "Wait, where did the patchkins come from?" Phineas asked. "Oh, they are my backup." Isabella responded. Now it was Jason's turn. Ummmm..... This is a back up song! I hope it's not too far flung I know it's a fail, '' ''like when I slide down a rail, but this is a back up song! "Uhh...That was original." Phineas commented. Irwin is up. Ummmm..... This is a back up song! I hope it's not too far flung I know it's a fail, like when I slide down a rail, but this is a back up song! "Uhh...That was not original." Phineas said. Next up was Sarah. How do you see? (background) How do you see?... How do you see?... Darling, it is your fault I feel this way. '' ''I try not to think about you but every time I close my eyes all I see is you. '' ''Oh but why cant I see without these rose colored glasses on? Is it justme? Or are you really this sweet? '' ''Oh is it my imagination, of how, I want this to be? '' ''Is it just me? Or are you this funny oh is it my dreams? Or do I see you looking at me, with those, dark hazel eyes... Oh but the biggest question babe. Is how do you see me? Next was Hyperhearts. She began to sing. Whoa oh aoh whoa oh ah ohoa! Just come a lil closer (x3) OH! You know you can't step me up like I can! You know you can't dance with these awesome moves! Let the music take you higher, take you higher than clouds, the sky is no limit when you're dancin' with me! JUST DANCE! DANCE ON THE WEEKENDS WHEN THE NIGHT ENDS! JUST DANCE! YOU KNOW THE BEAT DON'T SLOW! YOU KNOW THE BEAT DON'T GO! YEEOWW! Baby just come a lil' closer,yah hah! GO DANCE! BEFORE THE WEEK ENDS! BEFORE THE NIGHT! JUST DANCE! FOR ME BA-BY! JUST DANCE! Finally was Alice. '''lice: '''It's hot. It's completely hot! Not warm or cold it's not! No, it's completely hot! It's hot, it's hot, it's hot! Can't feel it cuz I'm robot, If you touched me I'd feel hot, Cuz it's completely It's completely hot! It's hot! It's completely hot! It is very hot, You're goin' to get burned, get burned, get burned! It's hot! It's completely hot! It's completely hot! "Alright that's everyone." Phineas said and wrote something down. "Let's get to the next set." The Martial Arts Competition #Scubadave #Buford #Albert #Heinz84's Jason #Gurgy's Irwin #TD's Alice #Nick #Irving "WHAT, NICK'S HERE (HE'S LIKE 6.5)!?!" Scubadave exclaimed. "Hey, old buddy, how's it been?" a boy said. Scubadave stared, mouth open. "Here are the list of who will verse who." Phineas said. Round 1 Scubadave vs. Buford Albert vs. Jason Irwin vs. Alice Nick vs. Irving "I actually feel sorry for Irving." Scubadave said. First was Nick versus Irving. Irving rushed at Nick, who stepped aside quickly. Nick put Irving into a headlock, then threw him out of the ring. The match was over. "That was quick..." Phineas commented. Next was Irwin vs. Alice. This one was better. Both contestants stood poised, ready to fight. They edged near to each other. Then Irwin lashed out, attempting to punch Alice in the stomach. Alice blocked it and then countered, using a backfist. Irwin blocked that and tried to kick alice with a sidekick. Alice V-stepped and caught Irwin's kick. She then brought him onto the ground and hit his chest. He responded by kicking her off and then trying to side kick her out of the ring. Alice stepped aside and then used his momentum against him to get him out of the ring. The match was over. Now was Albert vs. Jason."My ninja skills will defeat you!" Albert exclaimed. Jason ran forward, seeing the opening. Albert realized he was open and brought himself to block Jason's punch. Jason responded by bringing up his hands for protection, as Albert attempeted to punch him. Jason quickly turned his body, bringing in round house. Albert brought down one hand to bring down to protect his stomach from the impact. Then he immediatly proceeded to punching Jason, who put up his hands. Albert, seeing hs chance brought up his leg and front kicked him. Jason stumbled, not expecting this, then Albert finished him with a front kick, sending Jason out of the ring. Last for Round 1, was Scubadave vs. Buford. Buford charged like a bull toward Scubadave, who sttepped aside, tripped him, and put him into a paint brush submission (a arm lock that if the arm which is locked is moved slightly, great pain comes to the person under submission). Buford tapped out. "Alright," Phineas said, "First round is over." Round 2 Scubadave vs. Albert Nick vs. Alice "Now I feel sorry for Alice." Scubadave said. And who was first, Nick vs. Alice. Alice edgeds carefully towards Nick, who was standing still in fighting stance. Once she was close enough, Alice attempted to attack, but Nick blocked it. Alice started giving out a chain of rapid attacks, most of which Nick blocked. She started kicking as well. Now Nick moved back, and started to fight. ALice lunged at him, and succeded with a kick. But Nick then grabbed her leg and had her fall to the ground. Then he performed a tight choke lock, in which Alice was not able to escape. Alice then tapped out. Now was Scubadave vs. Albert. Albert rushed at Scubadave, who used Albert's momentum against him when Scubadave executed a flying side kick, creating a greater impact when the kick hit Albert. Albert then attempted to punch Scubadave, who side stepped and performed a roundhouse. Albert took it and then turned around with a kick, it caught Scubadave in the stomach. Scubadave had to resist from putting down his guard to double over. Albert took advantage and punched Scubadave. Scubadave blocked and quickly started to execute a rapid chain of punches. As Albert did not expect this, he took all of it, and backed up out of the ring, trying to get away. Scubadave won. The Final Round "SCUBADAVE VS. NICK!" Phineas shouted. "No need to shout, we all know it!" Jason yelled. Scubadave and Nick came up to each other. Then they each put there fist to their own palm and bowed. Then they jumped back and were in fighting stance as soon as they landed. They both charged at each other, knowing the other's technique and style. Right before they crashed into each other they stopped and started a rapid fire chain of punches, kicks and blocks. In a way, it was like one was fighting a mirror image of themself. Scubadave kneed Nick who blocked and punched, Scubadave blocked and executed a combo. Nick blocked all execpt the last blow and roundhoused Scubadave. Scubadave stumbled but kept his guard up. Nick tried a flying kick, but Scubadave blocked. Nick then punched Scubadave in the chest who responded by using a tornado kick (you have a false kick which the opponent attempts to block, but you come back around with a stronger kick) which caught Nick in the ribs. Nick drove his shin into Scubadave's thigh muscle, temporairly disabiling Scubadave's leg (by about 2 seconds). Scubadave did the same, then following up with punch. Nick then forced Scubadave onto the ground and put him into a seatbelt lock. Scubadave escaped by forcing his elbow in between Nick's leg's bone and muscle, aggravating a group of nerves, forcing Nick to let go. They both jumped up and Nick attempted to put Scubadave into a choke. but Scubadave got Nick into a gulliotine and then preceeded with placing his foot next to Nick's and grabbing Nick's arm. Scubadave used the gulliotine has a leverage area, swinging him around and using his weight, concetrated into his forearm and smashed Nick into the ground. Then Scubadave flipped Nick over and put him into a dragon lock. Nick wasn't able to break out or breathe, so Nick tapped out. Scubadave let go and fell back, tired. "We have a winner!" Phineas shouted, pointing to a exhausted Scubadave. The Skateboarding Competition #Heinz84's Jason #TD's Liz #TD's Andrea #Jeremy (Johnson) #Scubadave "I will so fail at this." Scubadave said. "All right, everyone to the half pipe." Phineas said. Everyone grabbead a skateboard and walked over to a half pipe, that was huge! "In order to win, you need to ride your skateboard without falling of of it, while movine from one side to the other. That's to make it simple. Points are given to those who perform tricks while they ae turning around." Phineas shouted into the Megaphone. They climbed up to the half-pipe. Then they started to skate. Scubadave fell off right away, causing his skateboard to fly into Jason, who fell off as well. "What a shame, two down already." Phineas announced. Liz fell off. Only Jeremy and Andrea were left in the half pipe. Andrea saw that Liz was out, and decided to quit. "Really, wow, that's really nice of you to let me win." Jeremy told Andrea. The Rollerskating Competition #Heinz84's Jason #Isabella #Scubadave #Candace "I think I already see the winner." Phineas said. Everyone walked over to a track that stretched around the house. "You have to be the first to make it across the finish line five times, and you will win." Phineas announced. Everyone put on their skates and moved toward the starting line. Everyone but Isabella fell over on the way there. Then they were all lined up. The starting bell rung. Isabella went off like lightning. Everyone else went slowly, and they kept falling on the way. Scubadave attempted to walk with the skates, but he slipped. They all tripped there way to the end of the first lap. Then Isabella came up from behind them, making her second lap. By the time everyone else made it to the third lap, Isabella had already won. "That's great, but get me out of these!" Jason shouted. The Iceskating Competiton #Isabella #Heinz84's Jason #TD's Sarah #Scubadave "I just love iceskating!" Isabella squealed with joy. All contestants were handed a pair of skates. Phineas pushed a button and a huge Ice skating rink rose up from underground. The contestants were but on the ice, they had to complete 10 laps around the rink before anyone else does in order to win. The horn went off. Isabella and Sarah sped off. Scubadave fell and bit the ice. Jason wobbled a bit and he took step by step towards the finish line. cubadave stood back up and started shuffling his feet. Then he felt Isabella and Sarah rush past and then saw that they already finished a lap. Scubadave slipped and fell again. Jason made it halfway around the first lap, when Isabella and Sarah passed him for the third time. Eventually, Scubadave had finished the his second lap, Jason his fourth, and Isabella won, having pulling ahead of Sarah in the last minute. "We hve our winner!" Phineas shouted into the megaphone. The Scooter(ing) Competition﻿ #Heinz84's Jason #Ferb #Scubadave "Awesome, just wait till I beat you all!" Jason chanted. The competitors were all given a scooter, same company, same model. Then they were given a rink with a half -pipe like trail. "Do as many tricks as you can to gain points and win." Phineas explained. The competitors lined up. The whistle blew and they were off. Ferb started by doing a couple 360's. Anthony just went up and down the ramps, building speed. Jason had already started fliping around. After about 5 minutes, Anthony did a triple flip, then lost control. He lost grip of his scooter, and fell onto a convienently placed air matress. "I'm afraid you're disqualified, Scubadave." Phineas said. Ferb stuck to the 360's, not really into the competition. Ferb just tried to stay casual. But Jason was putting everything he had into the tricks. After another ten minutes, Phineas blew the whistle. The two competitors stopped, and Phineas wrote something down in his notepad. The Football Competition﻿ #Heinz84's Jason #Scubadave #AgentP's Peter Smith "There is no clear win here people!" Phineas said. "I have no Idea how we are going to do this..." Scubadave said. "You will be given a football, you will have the choice of either throwing it through the thing that looks like an 'H', but with one stilt on the bottom half. Or, you can try to go for a touchdown, but you have to get past the robotic linemen." Phineas said. "You will get three footballs in all. The player with the most points wins this competition." Turn 1 Jason was brought up first, he looked at the ball unsure of himself. That feeling changed to fear when he saw the robotic linemen running at him. Jason tried to throw the ball but it was too late. He was tackled and that was the end of it. Scubadave saw what happened and was more prepared. He ran at all of the linemen, and slipped inbetween them. He scored a touchdown. Peter Smith was like lightning. He twisted around the linemen, confusing them. Then he sped down the field, and scored a touchdown. Turn 2 Jason was given the ball. He wasn't going to take any chances this time. He immediately kicked the ball into that 'H' thing. Scubadave did the same as the first time. He ran past the linemen, and scoreed a touchdown. Peter did the same thing as the first time. He scored a touchdown. Turn 3 Jason ran for the touchdown. Scubadave was tired after to runs. He had run around in zigzags to throw off the linemen. So he tried to kick the football in. But he missed. Peter Smith made it in, by geeting a touchdown. The Soccer Competition #Really Big Hat's Juliette #Baljeet #Mishti #Scubadave #Isabella #Heinz84's Jason #TD's Liz The Intelligence Test (Literally) #Heinz84's Jason #AgentP's Peter Smith #Road's Jim Foy #Road's Spewford #Scubadave #Really Big Hat's Julliete #TD's Sam #Baljeet Phineas takes a look at Speword. "No Comment." The Instrument (Playing) Competition #Heinz84's Jason #Isabella #Ferb #Buford #Baljeet #Candace "I really wish I could join." Phineas said a bit sadly. The Acting Competition #Candace #Heinz84's Jason #Scubadave #AgentP's Peter Smith #TD's Andrea #TD's Sarah #HyperHearts "I can already see who isn't going to win." Candace said. The Inventiveness/Handiness Competition #Ferb #Scubadave #Heinz84's Jason #TD's Alice #TD's Sam #Anna Latimer "I see the winner." Scubadave said. The Swimming Competition #Heinz84's Jason #Scubadave #Isabella #Perry (Nominated by Phineas) #Ferb "What? He's already semi-aquatic!" Jason complained.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Specials Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Articles under construction